Stronger than she looks
by TheLemonsAreComing
Summary: Hefty finds out Smurfette is a lot stronger than she looks in the most fun way. Rated M for lemons don't like don't read.


_Author's note: This fic contains domination, submission and a little bit of masochism. Lemon don't like or too young? Fuck off! I own Jack shit!_

Hefty sat on a small stump, lifting weights and watching Smurfette from the distance. He sighed softly with a smile, as he watched her interact with one of the girls. Her beautiful golden hair blowing in the wind, causing her to tuck it gently behind her ear. Hefty's eyes couldn't help but wander, noticing her nice curves in her tight white dress.

Her backside somewhat hidden by her hair, but her hips weren't and nor were her breasts. Now they were not the biggest or bounciest breasts, but they sure were firm. Hefty could just picture the feeling, but then he shook the thoughts from his head.

"No, she's too sweet for that, you could never ask her to do something like that." He said to himself, only to here an unexpected reply. "Ask me to what Hefty?" Smurfette asked, spooking Hefty and making him drop his dumbbell on his foot knocking him off his stoop. Smurfette gasped in surprise, leaning over to see if her friend is okay.

Hefty looked up and was greeted by the sight of Smurfette's cleavage, his dick starting to bulge out in his tight white pants. Smurfette noticed this and blushed a deep blue, standing back up and covering her chest. "Oh my, Hefty I didn't mean to-" but before she could finish Hefty booked it for his house, leaving Smurfette confused and embarrassed

Hefty sat locked in his mushroom cottage, with his hat pulled over his head and his pants bulging from his erection. He then heard a soft knock on the door, and heard Smurfette say. "Hefty, can I come in?" Hefty didn't want to let her in, but found himself walking to the door anyway.

He unlatched the door but went back to his bed, Smurfette slowly opening the door. She closed the door behind her and walked over to him, gently sitting next to him. As much as she tried not to, her eyes were on his crotch, the bulge looking even bigger and more uncomfortable. She took a deep breath and put her hand on his.

Hefty looked at her with a huge blush on his face, and she had the same as she said. "You don't have to be embarrassed Hefty, it was my fault you're like this." As she rested a shaking hand on the bulge itself, making Hefty freak out a little. "S-so if it's okay with you, I would like to help you with this, w-what do you say?"

Hefty was shocked by Smurfette's words, but nodded to answer. Smurfette smiled and slid off the bed, settling on her knees in front of him. She slowly and nervously removed his pants, revealing inch by inch of his thick muscular smurf cock above a huge set of blue balls. Smurfette felt herself getting a bit horny looking at this marvelous dick that was the size of her arm, saying. "Holy smurf!"

She began rubbing him up and down with both hands, Hefty shivering at how soft her hands felt. Smurfette all the while was having dirty thoughts, like white he would feel like between her boobs or what he tasted like. But she tried to control herself, despite the fact that all the rapid movement was causing her nipples to rub against her dress.

It was driving her crazy, so she used one hand to pull her arm straps down and yanked the front of her dress down, releasing her firm blue tits with the dark blue nipples. Hefty had is eyes closed so he was none the wiser, but then Smurfette started to think. 'well… since they're out anyway.' and she let go of him, cupping a hand around each boob and wrapped them around Hefty's meat pole.

Hefty's eyes shot wide open, to see Smurfette's beautiful breasts wrapped around him. And she started moving up and down, the soft flesh sending a tingling feeling from the tip of his cock all the way down to his balls. As she moved her breasts she felt herself getting more horny, noticing that his cock head was just there in front of her face getting no attention.

Smurfette licked her lips hungrily, and leaned in to lick the head. As she dragged her tongue along the head, she heard Hefty's breath hitch followed by a lustful groan. The sound making her even wetter down below, as she began pinching her nipples as she moved her tits.

She continued lapping at his cock, tasting the sweet pre-cum leaking from it. Eventually wrapping her soft lips around his large girth, only managing to get a little bit in her mouth. She started to suckle on him and she moved her head and boobs up and down, sending waves of pleasure through His entire body. Hefty was close to his climax, and in a moment of animalistic lust he grabbed the back of her head and shoved half of his entire cock down her throat.

Smurfette gagged as his cock went in her throat, her eyes widened and watering. Her tits falling from her hands, as he pulled back and slammed back in quickly causing another gag. He picked up the pace literally fucking her throat, Smurfette gagging every time he pushed in. Smurfette was unsure what she was feeling, as her nether regions began to heat up and dripping as she was continuously choked with his cock.

Hefty then grabbed her hair and pushed even further till his ball were on her chin, his cock occupying her whole esophagus. Her eyes rolled back in pleasure as he dumped a load of smurf spunk directly into her stomach, cumming hard wetting her panties. Hefty finally calmed down as he slid the slobbery slick cock from her jaw, Smurfette fell back weak once the tip left her mouth.

Hefty was starting to regain control of himself, now worried he had gone too far. "Smurfette! Are you okay!? I'm so sorry I-" But she cut him off by hitting him in the face with her wet underwear, on her hands and knees with her blue pussy dripping and twitching in anticipation. "Punish me! Punish me for embarrassing you!" She begged breathlessly.

"Fuck me roughly so I can learn my lesson!" She begged, and Hefty look at his still erect penis. She wanted to have sex with him, and she wanted him to be rough with her. All this time he had assumed she was delicate, but is turns out she got off with the rough stuff. So he walked over to her and lined up his cock with her opening, hitting it a couple of times with his cock.

She shuddered at the sensation, and moaned helplessly as his thick dick entered her. He had only his head in there, but then grabbed her tail with one hand and her ass cheek with the other impaling her with his large cock. She grunting happily as his large meat popped her cherry, the pain making her even hornier.

Hefty was balls deep in her, his dick head inside of her actual womb. Her walls clenching down on him, tightly squeezing him as he pulled almost completely out. Then he slammed back in, a strangled. "Yes!" Erupted from Smurfette. And he slammed in again, and she shouted once more. "Yes!" And as he continued to pound her, it became a mix of moans, delighted squeals, and 'yeses' from her.

Her tight slick pussy taking a beating from behind, as he tightly gripped her tail and ass. And through the panting and groaning, Smurfette said. "Spank me!" Hefty pause, very confused. "Pull my hair and spank me while you fuck me!" She begged, gyrating her hips to keep up the momentum.

Hefty grabbed her hair cautiously, and raised his hand. He then pulled her hair back so his cock was balls deep, giving her blue rear a harsh slap. In that moment Smurfette came, her arm giving out and she fell forward as cum leaked out around Hefty's cock.

Hefty knew he was close to his as well, so hopefully Smurfette could keep up. Hefty continued to ravage her snatch, the sensitive blue folds quivering as he kept fucking her. He kept ahold of her hair, slapping her already stinging ass cheek. Smurfette whined and squealed as her backside was destroyed, still sensitive from her previous orgasm.

Hefty noticed as he pounded her, he could see her little tight blue butthole. In a moment of pure curiosity, he gripped her butt cheeks pressing his thumb against it. He pushed his thumb inside, causing her to gasp and clench him tightly making him cum inside her.

The feeling of his seed filling her up caused her third climax, and she and hefty both slumped over. His cock still buried inside her, as they tried to catch their breath. Hefty pulled out slowly, a shiver running up both of their spines. He leaned over to help Smurfette up, but she immediately threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

And not a regular kind of kiss, a hard on the mouth passionate one. When they broke apart, Smurfette practically shouted. "I THINK I LOVE YOU!" Hefty was wide eyed, and Smurfette nervously tried to explain herself. "Well I've just liked you for a long time, and it's not because you have a big penis! Not that it's not great, I love that fantastic dick of yours I just mean…"

Hefty smiled and picked her up laying her back in the bed, and him laying down next to her. "I love you too." He said quietly. And with that they spooned for the rest of- "Um Hefty, do you maybe wanna try my butt? That thumb thing felt really good." And with that they had ravenous rough kinky sex for the rest of the evening, making it so Smurfette couldn't walk the next day. Which was just the way she liked it.

 _Author's note: And there it is, I hope you all liked it. Send requests for who I should make bang next._


End file.
